2000_cocacola_600_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
2000 Coca-Cola 600 Fantasy Edition Wikia
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Coca-Cola 600 Fantasy Edition @ LOWE'S Motor Speedway, May 28th, 2000) Notes * Cursewords will be censored out by *bleep*'s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers * 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) * 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) * 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) * 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) * 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) * 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) * 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) * 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) * 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) * 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") * 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) * 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) * 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) * 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) * 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) * 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) * 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) * 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) * 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) * 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) * 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) * 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") * 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) * 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) * 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) * 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) * 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) * 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) * 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) * 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) * 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) * 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) * 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) * 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) * 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) * 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) * 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) * 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) * 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) * 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) * 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) * 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) * 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Race Winner * #99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Number of Laps * 400 Number of Cautions * 14 Quotes Quote 1 * Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 *(On Lap 400 out of 400 laps / just taking the white flag to begin the final laps) *Doug Rice (PRN Radio): The white flag is in the air! Timmy Turner and Denzel Crocker remain side-by-side as they head into Turn #1 for the final time this evening! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* *(in Turns 1 & 2) *Timmy (in 1st / nosing out in front of Crocker / to himself): C'mon, Timmy, move!!!! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* *Crocker (in 2nd): Give it up, Turner or I'll make you choke on my shrimp puffs at the finish line! *(on the backstretch & backstraightaway) *Timmy (in 1st / voice only): Shrimp puffs are gross like YOU Crockpot! *Crocker (in 2nd / to himself): Oh, I have something for you, off Turn #4, Turner. And I'll make SURE it ain't my fault! *cackles evilly* *scene cuts to the track* *Brad Gillie (PRN Radio): They enter Turn #3 for the final time this evening! Timmy is in the clear for now but Crocker WON'T GIVE UP! He goes for Turner again in Turn #4! *Doug Rice (PRN Radio): Crocker tries to the outside of Turner off Turn #4 *with sudden realization* (in unison, Timmy cries out "WHOA!!!") AND NOW TURNER GETS TURNED! Crocker turns Timmy Turner around as Turner POWS hard against the outside the outside retaining wall *with sudden realization* (in unison, Timmy cries out "YAAHH!!!!" as he is T-boned by Buttercup, and Buttercup screams in unison as she T-bones Timmy) and now he gets T-boned by Buttercup Utonium as Buttercup spins along with Timmy Turner (in unison, Crocker's evil cackling is heard) as Denzel Crocker wins the Coca-Cola 600! Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). *The Performance Racing Network (PRN Radio) debuts in this wiki-race episode. * The PRN radio commentators for this race will be Mark Garrow & Doug Rice (in the booth), Rob Albright (Turns 1 & 2), and Brad Gillie (Backstretch, backstraightaway, Turn 3) *The pit reporters (PRN Radio) will be Brett McMillan, Steve Richards, Jim Noble, Pat Patterson, Brad Gillie, Wendy Venturini, Hermie Sadler, and Brendan Gaughan. *Doug Rice isn't present until around lap 80 out of 400 laps due to him arriving by helicopter after commentating the Indianapolis 500 (won by Ash Ketchum as mentioned in the wiki) earlier in the day. *This is NASCAR's LONGEST race (600 miles / 400 laps). *This wiki-race runs from day to night, starting from 5:30 pm lasting to about 11:00 pm. LOWE'S Motor Speedway (now Charlotte Motor Speedway) *https://youtu.be/Fxskg_miGRM